Energy Recharging Station
Energy Recharging Stations, also known as Recharge Stations or Rechargers, are machines that can recharge any energy-driven devices, that is Power Cells, Powered Armor, ranged Energy Weapons and all types of Implants. Locations MedSci Deck *In the Airlock room after you've fallen through the shaft. It is needed to progress through the game, but is no longer accessible after that section of the ship depressurizes (unless you block the connecting door). *'Medical:' The pump station, down the hall from the Elevator and down a ladder. You can't miss it because you need to charge a battery here to advance to the next area. *'R&D:' in the large central room on your way to Watts' office. Engineering Deck *In the main cargo bay hangar deck. It is defended by Turrets in a large room filled with explosive barrels. Hydroponics Deck *Readily accessible in the security office immediately outside the Elevator, along with cybernetic Upgrade Stations. Later in the game it's a good idea to remember this one because you can easily get to it from the main Elevator shaft, arguably more than the one on Medical part of Med/Sci. Operations Deck *There is a Recharger in a very good location, in the slot]]central crew lounge with the Upgrade Stations. This room is only accessible via a Grav Shaft, so it will always be safe and enemies can't attack you while you're recharging. The drawback is that there is an enemy respawn point immediately outside the doors in front of this Gravity Lift, so you'll hear them down below you. Recreation Deck *'Garden': in the security-encrypted room in the southwest corner of the map, located right near a bulkhead that leads back to the main Recreation area and specifically the Elevator shaft. This is also a good one to remember. If you're working out of the Elevator shaft as your main base, simply take a left and go down the long hallway to this bulkhead, then pop into the security-locked room (you will need to hack it ; if you have an ICE Pick device you can save it for this room - also accessible by using the maintenance tunnel underneath the observatory). Also use an Surgical Bed Activation Key on the Surgical Bed between the Elevator and this Charger, and you're good to go. *'Athletics:' located behind the pools, which you can only access by crawling through a maintenance shaft from the left basketball court. *'Mall:' in the security office near a Turret and a Surgical Bed. This is a good Surgical Bed to use an Activation Key on, as a result. Command Deck *In the hallway between the Elevator and the tram car, you can't miss it. This isn't the best Recharger to use because it's a very active respawn point, usually for poisonous Annelid spiders but other times explosive Protocol Droids (nothing fun to take out). Though it's on your way back and forth to the tram so you might want to charge on the run. ''UNN Rickenbacker'' *The Rickenbacker contains no Recharge Stations, so you have to take Portable Batteries with you, or make use of Electron Cascade. Body of the Many *This "Deck" does have a Recharge Station in it (which is good, because you can't return to to previous levels at that point). Where Am I? *The Recharge Station in medical section is in the same exact spot as it was in the first game. Category:Technology Category:Environment Category:Power Sources